Pearlis
Pearlis is one of a number of Hybrid Gems created by White Diamond as apart of her hybrid project after she discovered Garnet. She is high-ranking amongst White Diamond's court, and worked close under her. Physical Appearance As a Hybird Gem, she possesses a number of qualities known from both a Pearl and a Lapis Lazuli, although appearance in overall structure more match the former. Her hair is styled similarly to the Crystal Gems' Pearl, but colored in a blue hue like Lapis. Her outfit mainly consists of a long white dress with the traditional four-diamond insignia engraved on the chest, and with blue ballerina shoes, colored again like a Lapis Lazuli. Personality Pearlis shares a number of behaviors similar to what Pearl used to, especially when it came to her interactions with Onyx: a perfectionist by nature and cynical to the rules of her Diamond. She has shown a high respect towards others under a royal court that equal or overtake her own standing, and she sees others, including other hybrids, lower than her most of the time. She isn't fazed very much with the concept of hybridization, and even has shown anticipation and excitement when given a new experiment to work on. She did show some resistance when it came time for Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's turn for hybridization, not to mention sending Onyx away, though it was probably because of their high status. It's unclear if this same view is applied to Pink Diamond however, being one of the few who knew the full truth behind her shattering. History Season 4 Pearlis appeared in the White Diamond Space Station, not too long after some of the Jasmiths began to question the Crystal Gems' arrival. Believing in their lie on bringing Humans and Ponies for the Human Zoo, and openly welcomed them into the station. She was seen later on with Onyx, and during their conversation expressed her glee and pride in what the hybrid project was all about. This unwittingly revealed the first concepts of it to the Crystal Gems. Once finding out about them though, she gathered other soldiers to the prison hold and managed to apprehend them, bringing them into the throne room. She didn't get involved in the fight coming, though she did explain the aftermath alongside Onyx once White Diamond returned. Season 5 After getting The Trial together, Pearlis went to the Crystal Temple in order to gather the team and informing them that they were to go to Homeworld for said trial or be faced with immediate punishment. She was present during the Trial itself as well, making sure Onyx didn't cause too much commotion. Season 6 When she went to Blue Diamond City to check in on Blue Diamond, she made the discovery that the Crystal Gems still arrived on Homeworld grounds, stating that they were still under punishment. she explained it to Blue Diamond, though found it was a ruse to give the others a headstart. She sent Carnethysts after them, but she failed to capture them despite her effort, apologizing to White Diamond upon her report. She continued looking around the cities, going to Yellow Diamond City with Onyx, when she came across Jade. She readied to have her sent away, but was tricked when told that she wasn't present during the Trial at all, and such, the punishment didn't put on her. Pearlis allowed her to go, asking for a report if she did find anyone. When the Rutile Twins were brought in, she took it on herself and brought her into an operation room to "split her up". She was told it would kill them both, though Pearlis didn't believe so, and almost managed to do so until she noticed Lars Barriga. She ended up tossed out of the room, and unable to get in she reported this to White Diamond. As she waited with her, she did show some discomfort when it came to "doing the honors", and even insisted that White Diamond herself should do it instead. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Hybrids Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Diamond Royal Court